ME AMAS
by Maferpop
Summary: AMBOS SE AMAN PERO NO PUEDEN DECIRSELO POR MIEDO A SER RECHAZADOS Y TERMINAR CON EL CORAZON ROTO
1. fui demasiado rapido

**SOY NUEVA EN FANFICTION Y ES MI SEGUNDA HISTORIA CHICO BESTIA Y RAVEN SE AMAN PERO NO QUIEREN DECIRCELO POR MIEDO A SER RECHAZADOS Y TERMINAR POR SEGUNDA VEZ CON EL CORAZON ROTO .**

EL DIA HABIA ESTADO DEMASIADO TRANQUILO PARA SER VERDAD CYBORG HABIA IDO A COMPRAR UNA NUEVA ROTULA PARA SU ''BEBE'' ROBIN HABIA ESTADO INVESTIGANDO HACE YA VARIAS HORAS SOBRE EL PARADERO DE SLADE Y STARFIRE HABIA IDO DE COMPRAS .

Pero por alguna razón… Nuestra linda hechicera gótica había estado ''meditando'' hace ya varias horas o mas bien tomando la decisión si tomar o no el riesgo de decirle a su amigo chico bestia sobre esos sentimientos reprimidos que había tenido hacia el durante hace ya mucho tiempo….

Pero se reprochaba el haberse enamorado de ese tonto…

No puedo creer . Yo la princesa del hielo enamorada de ese idiota?

Que le vi a ese idiota? ¬¬..… es decir el jamás sentiría nada por mi

El solo , Ash no el jamás podría amarme simplemente no podría hacerlo porque?

Porque el es un idiota, idiota ,idiota se repetía una y otra vez nuestra linda chica de cabello lavanda no podía aceptar el hecho de que chico bestia talvez solo talvez podría sentir lo mismo que ella..

Mientras tanto en su subconsciente había estado habiendo una guerra entre el odio y el amor…

Odio: ese maldito idiota nunca nos hará caso nunca nos hizo caso?

Amor: pero entonces porque siempre trata de hacerme reír y se preocupa tanto por mi…

Odio: y que tal cuando Terra estaba aqui te hacia caso entonces se preocupo en ese entonces por ti el siempre nos ignoro , no existíamos para el recuerdan ?

_Todas se pusieron a pensar Era cierto durante el (TIEMPO EN QUE TERRA ESTUVO FUE INVISIBLE PARA CHICO BESTIA Y RAVEN DECAYO EN UNA GRAN DEPRECION …)_

Amor: bueno talvez pero es por el hecho de que ella se reía de sus chistes le hacia caso lo escuchaba … nosotras nunca nos hemos reído de sus chistes nunca lo hemos escuchado y siempre le hemos dicho que es un inmaduro , idiota , odioso y solo es una molestia para nosotras …

Odio: ven el nunca va a llegar a amarnos así solo hacemos que el nos odie y guardé rencor ..

Sabiduría: Solo hay un modo de averiguar si el aun siente algo por Terra y si es capaz de sentir algo por Raven tenemos que hablar con el .

Entonces la hechicera despertó con su decisión ya tomada por sus emociones

Pero y si no puede amarme Y si sigue amando a esa traicionera de Terra ¿? ash ya de acuerdo lo hare , lo hare…

Fue a la habitación de chico bestia y Toco enumeradas veces pero el no estaba ahí …..

Mientras tanto en la azotea chico bestia había estado pensando en esa hechicera gótica toda la semana y no se la había podido sacar de la cabeza

Ay maldita sea ¿? Porque, porque de raven porque me tuve que enamorar de la chica que no puede tener sentimientos…

Además ella me odio cree que soy un inmaduro

Ella jamás se interesaría en mi ¿porque habría de hacerlo? Es decir ella jamás se ríe de mis chistes y siempre es sarcástica y cruel conmigo…

Que ironía no? El chico mas alegre y simpático del mundo enamorado de la mas triste y antipática chica del mundo .Pero ella era muy noble era decidida nunca perdía la cabeza por tonterías era inteligente y hermosa pero a su vez era tan misteriosa porque no se podía permitir sentir ser feliz. Yo quiero que ella sea feliz no me importa si yo no lo soy ella tiene que serlo..

Además porque si ella si no puede tener sentimientos porque le dolió tanto ese tal Malchior talvez , solo , talvez ella pueda amarme si claro?

Entonces ya harto decidió irle a decir a raven lo que sentía y si no podía amarlo no importa… el tenerla a su lado le bastaba para seguir respirando….

Ambos se estuvieron buscando durante varios minutos hasta que..

Auch … ambos habían chocado por la velocidad a la que iban

Chico bestia? Raven? Gritaron ambos al mismo tiempo

Ambos se quedaron mirando un tiempo hasta q'…

chico bestia decidió romper el hielo decidió que era ahora o nunca asi q' le tomo la mano y la jalo robándole un tierno beso y Raven toda colorada con los ojos como platos no supo como reaccionar así q' se quedo completamente tiesa

chico bestia se separo al notar q' Raven no le correspondía ..

Raven estuvo a punto a punto de decir algo cuando de repente la alarma empezó a sonar

ROBIN : Titanes hay problemas

Y QUE LES PARECIO DEMASIADO CURSI, MUY TONTO MUY BOBO . DEJEN SUS REVIEWS NO SEAN CRUELES.


	2. Cuando todo comensaba a mejorar

Ambos se quedaron mirando un tiempo hasta q'…

Chico bestia decidió romper el hielo decidió que era ahora o nunca así q' le tomo la mano y la jalo robándole un tierno beso y Raven toda colorada con los ojos como platos no supo como reaccionar así q' se quedo completamente tiesa

chico bestia se separo al notar q' Raven no le correspondía ..

Raven estuvo a punto a punto de decir algo cuando de repente la alarma empezó a sonar

ROBIN: Titanes hay problemas….

Al llegar los titanes se dieron cuenta de que Slade había vuelto y no solo.

Todos empezaron a atacar a los robots cuando de repente de la nada

Una gran explosión llena de humo se desplomo e hizo a los titanes volar varios metros de ahí los titanes se quedaron atónitos al ver a una figura femenina flotando sobre una gran roca, pero no estaba del lado de slade estaba atacándolo .

Robin corrió a atacar hacia Slade pero..

- No Robin déjamelo a mi - lee grito la chica de ojos celestes

- O pero mi querida Terra al final fuiste una decepción decidiste ser la chica buena .¿Que no sabes que los malos se divierten mas …?

Mi deuda esta pagada y con un movimiento rápido le dio una patada giratoria en la cabeza aunque Slade logro esquivarla fácilmente

Jajaja como sea te vere pronto y a ustedes jóvenes titanes

Starfire corrió a abrazar a Terra . Oh querida amiga terra has vuelto

De hecho yo ya me iba jeje pero robin la jalo – Oh eso si que no

Querida amiga Terra no quieres ser una joven Titán de nuevo

Si Booya ¡

Pero si yo los traicione los engañe los lastime…Terra voltio a ver ligeramente a Chico bestia al decir esto y aun me quieren en su Equipo.

-Querida amiga Terra siempre fuiste nuestra amiga eres una heroína nos salvaste a todos eres increíble

De acuerdo entonces me quedo..

Si gritaron 4 Titanes emocionados…

Al llegar a la Torre t los chicos y Terra se sentaron en la sala . Pero una joven titán no soporto mas y se fue con un aura negra directo a su habitación..

Nadie noto la ausencia de esta , ya que todos estaban entusiasmados con el regreso de Terra

Así que como es que te lograste escapar de la cueva Terra pregunto - curioso Robin

Verán luego de que desperté no tuve idea de que hacer pensé en regresar a la torre con los jóvenes titanes pero sentía miedo a su reacción por lo que les había hecho …

Mientras Terra hablaba Chico Bestia estaba confundido Terra había vuelto y el no sentía ninguna emoción es decir al fin se había cumplido su deseo TERRA HABIA VUELTO ¡ , estaba en completo shock la noticia le había pegado de golpe ….

Así que decidí tener una vida normal , me inscribí en una escuela y una familia me adopto , pero descubrí que aun conservaba mis poderes , y luego descubrí que Slade había vuelto así que decidí enfrentarlo sola.

Aunque no pudiese hacerlo sin su ayuda gracias .

No fue nada ….

Pero la verdad no se quien me despertó como deje de ser una piedra ustedes intentaron todo para despertarme y no pudieron y….

Pero fue silenciada por Robin ¿Claro ya se como fue Raven

Raven ¿? - gritaron todos al unisonó ..

Y 4 pares de ojos volteron a buscar a la joven hechicera …

Ammm y Raven ?

Mientras en el cuarto de Raven ella había estado llorando descontroladamente..

porque ? porque? tubo que volver esa traicionera mal agradecida …

El ya nunca se va a fijar en mi si ella esta aquí , volveré a ser invisible para el al igual que antes..

Jaja Y que me dices de el besote que te dio hace rato? – le cuestiono amor

La titán se puso toda colorada al momento …

Eso no detendrá el hecho de que volveré a ser invisible…

Aaaah - suspiro

No lo entiendo justo cuando creí todo comenzaba a mejorar…


	3. Esto es guerra

**De Acuerdo me ha faltado inspiración últimamente , así q' tardare un poco actualizando capítulos..**

Mientras la joven de pelo lavanda discutía con si misma, un joven verde de orejas puntiagudas ya hace tiempo había estado sentado .Había estado preocupado , y…. confundido hace unos minutos juraba haber estado enamorado de Raven y ahora sinceramente no sabia el regreso de Terra le había puestos muchas dudas y preguntas en su cabeza …

Terra había estado observándolo desde lejos , por un tiempo la chica de ojos celestes, había estado enamorada de chico bestia y le dolía haberlo ignorado y haberle dicho que ella no era la chica que el quería ,y haber fingido que no lo reconocía . Ella quería ir a hablar con el decirle, que lo sentía, que lo quería, tenia ganas de ir y decirle cuanto lo extrañaba , pero al mismo tiempo tenia miedo , tenia miedo de que le dijera que ya no sentía lo mismo por ella y arruinara su amistad con el .No quería salir lastimada decidió ''darle tiempo al tiempo'' y dejarlo solo.

Y cuando estaba a punto de irse una piedrita cayo haciendo a Chico bestia voltear y verla completamente avergonzada

Ammm jeje – Ola

Terra? q' haces ahí

Yo salí a tomar un poco de aire , y ya me iba asi q' adiós

Espera Amm quieres quedarte . yo necesito preguntarte algo?

De acuerdo. Suéltalo bestita ¡

De acuerdo Terra . ammmm , La vez que fui a buscarte a la escuela tu te acordabas de mi?

Ammm Chico bestia yo… En ese momento no supo que contestarle Se puso helada .Ella si se había acordado de el pero no quería volver aun ''tenia miedo''

Te acordaste de mi o no?

Chico bestia la verdad si. Pero no quise hacerlo …

Porque Terra?

Porque te había lastimado y los había engañado

Y luego nos salvaste

Si pero yo no quería ser una titán

Porque yo creí q' éramos una familia Terra?

Yo solo los había utilizado para contarle sus debilidades a Slade

Que?

Si pero escucha yo ya no..

Creí q' éramos amigos Terra, creí q' confiabas en mi yo jamás le conté a nadie sobre el descontrol de tus poderes?

Raven tenia razón no eres mas q' una traidora , jamás debi haber confiado en ti

Pero Chico bestia yo..

Tenias razón Terra nos engañaste? Nosotros te dimos todo confiamos en ti… y tu solo nos usaste me utilizaste para decirle nuestras debilidades a Slade.

Lo siento… La titán se fue a un mar de lagrimas no pudo más…

El titán se fue a su habitación , estaba completamente triste _TERRA¡ _Como pudiste

Pero entonces se dio cuenta q' ella no valía la pena y q' la única q' en verdad quería era Raven , ella siempre había estado con el , siempre se preocupaba por el y aunque ella no lo admitiera el joven titan sabia que algunas veces podía hacerla reir , y el le diria que la amaba , y se lo diría bien como debe ser . De frente , pero mañana jeje

Mientras tanto Raven había estado pensando de nuevo en su compañero de equipo

Porque Demonios no puedo sacarlo de mi maldita cabeza?

Aunque, ella jamás lo iba admitir ella había disfrutado de aquel beso con nuestro pequeño amigo de orejas puntiagudas había sido cálido , lindo . Pero porque no le correspondió y porque había tendido que sonar esa tonta alarma y llegar de nuevo esa traidora … a quitarme de nuevo a Chico Bestia..

No eso si que no Chico bestia es mío...

Mientras la joven hechicera decía esto Terra caminaba melancólica hacia su habitación que esta junto a la de Raven , eso es lo que crees tu Raven…

Ya No me acobardare y se lo diré mañana mismo …

Valiente: Esa es la actitud chica

Que ustedes nunca me van a dejar en paz…

- nop

- Bien de acuerdo Raven , creo q'esto es la guerra ¡


	4. platilllo tamaraniano

Al dia siguiente una joven titan de piel grisacea se paro temprano bajo a la sala principal y se preparo su tipico te de hierbas.

Habia estado procesando todo lo ocurrido e l dia anterior - bien digamos que acepte estar enamorada de un tonto luego bese al mismo tonto y al final llego Terra

-hasta pronunciar esas palabras le retumbaban en la cabeza

en fin- le dio un sorbo mas a su te y comenzo la lectura de su libro hasta que

ola Raven - sabes ayer no tuve la oportunidad de verte ... despues de todo lo que paso creo que nuestra enemistad ya no es lo mismo de antes no crees?

Raven cerro de portazo su libro y volteo a ver a la joven - despues de todo lo que paso?

_DESPUES DE TODO LO QUE PASO CREES QUE SEREMOS AMIGAS _

_**Si sabes creo que empezamos con el pie izquierdo ...**_

_**- que bien que al fin hayan hecho las paces amigas ... **_

_**al fin todas somos grahkmas...**_

_**Terra y Raven voltiaron a verla con cara de WTF?**_

_**Y despues de eso starfire comenzo a preparar su comida '' Si es que asi se le puede llamar para celebrarlas pases ´´.**_

_**- Asi que tu que dices amigas Raven la paz**_

_**como sea - la joven mitad demonio se relajo y tomo su libro retomando su lectura .**_

_**star seguia cocinando **_

_**mientras terra sonreia maliciosamente .**_

_**starfire habia terminado el platillo tamaraniano de la paz**_

_**- oh querida amiga terra quieres un poco**_

_**-amm -terra miro el platillo mientras procuraba no vomitar**_

_**ammm - talvez al rato star por el momento no tengo apetito pero talvez nuestra amiga Raven quiera un poco. **_

_**mmm y-o-oo**_

_**-vamos amiga es para la paz y antes de que pudiera decir algo star le metio una cucharada a la boca**_

_**-y terra**_

_**mmm star yo no tengo ... y entonces star le metio otra cuchara a la boca a terra... **_

_**-oh por dios esto es tan asq... esta delicioso- ambas dijeron**_

_**jeje me alegra que les guste **_

**mientras tanto Robin llegaba a la sala ...**

**oh querido amigo robin gustas un poco del platillo tamaraniano de la paz**

**- raven y terra hacian muecas y gestos diciendole que no tomara nada**

**-ammm lo siento star pero ... y antes de que terminara star lo interrumpio ´poniendole otra cucharada en la boca**

**- oh dios mio esto sabe tan asq... rico ¡**

**- star se lanzo a sus brazos . oh me alegra que te guste robin**

**en eso los 3 titanes se apretaron el estomago y corrieron al baño**

**-¡Hay que emocion que mis amigos se pongan moraditos¡... **

**Mientras tanto Cyborg y Chico Bestia estaban en la habitacion de chico bestia charlando sobre la llegada de terra**

**- y que pasa chico bestia tu y terra regresaran**

**- nunca tuvimos nada**

**-pero que tu no estabas enamorado de ella...**

**- si estaba**

**- a que te refieres?**

**es que yo ya no amo a terra y creo que nunca lo hize talvez me confundi . Cyborg creo que estoy enamorado de raven...**

**- JAjA Lo sabia. Mientras tomaba a chico bestia por el cuello y frotaba su cabeza**

**-lo sabias ? **

**- si . Y cuanto se lo diras?**

**- ammm no lo se yo queria decircelo hoy pero?**

**- pues que esperas ve ... cyborg lo empujo y llevo al cuarto de la joven hechicera .**

**-cyborg que haces bajame yo.. no quiero decircelo ella no me ama y ademas...**

**-dio tres golpecitos y se hecho a correr dejando en estado de shock a chico bestia...**

**-Ammm chico bestia? -la chica no queri hablar con nadie en este momento , el platillo de star la habia dejado en el baño todo el dia**

**- ammm ola raven jeje -djio frotandose la parte superior del cuello**

**-la mitad demonio arqueo la ceja**

**- aaah mira yo queria disculparme por lo sucedio ayer yo eh ...**

**mira Raven sabes quiero decirte que te quiero ...**

**siempre te he querido pero a veces me gustaria ser algo mas que amigos -dijo sonriente el chico de ojos esmeralda**

**-al no obtener respuesta de Raven-dejo de sonreir**

**Raven no aguanto mas y vomito en los zapatos de chico bestia...**

**ammmm- un simple no habria bastado Raven **

**lo siento no me siento bien-dijo mientras cerraba las puertas completamente avergonzada.**

**eso se ignifica que si? **

**xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

**- JAJAJA pobre raven jejeje **


End file.
